The Street Fighter
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary in story. SidxOC.
1. Arriving and Possible Friends

All righty, folks; I apologize for starting a NEW story when I have about 10 or 11 already up, but this idea just won't LEAVE ME ALONE, so I need to get it down BEFORE it drives me more insane than I already am.

Sid: Is that even possible? *pot bounces off head* OW!

Tobey: Ha, ha! Sid just got hit with a pan!

Would _you_ like some, Tobey?

Tobey: *sweatdrops* Eh, no, I'm good.

Sue: *Sighs* Men.

Anyone, in case you haven't been able to tell from the names above, this is going to be a Three Delivery story, my first one, so help on it would be appreciated. Sid, disclaimer!

Sid: Why me? *ducks to avoid a flying meat cleaver* Okay, that's good enough incentive for me. *clears throat* **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN THREE DELIVERY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; NICKTOONS DOES. SHE ONLY OWNS ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT IS NOT IN THE SHOW.**

That's right; besides, if I did own it, my younger sister would get Tobey and I would get Sid. Ha!

Summary: Having no memory of her first 10 years of life with the exception of her name, almost 17 year-old Akina Wolf has tried to cope with it and the fact that she's adopted. Made fun of for the fact that she lost her memory, her hair and eye color and that her adopted parents are Asian and she's not, Akina has been in fights ever since. Kicked out of her last high school for fighting, her parents move her from her rural life in Richmond, Virginia, to Chinatown, California, in hope of a fresh start. Read and follow along as Akina tries to make a clean break only to be pulled into helping three certain teenagers in keeping Chinatown safe from Kong-Li while trying to avoid losing her heart to one of the trio. Story contains romance, comedy, drama, action, rated M for Mature language, sexual innuendoes. Story may contain POSSIBLE lemons later on and is eventual SidxOC.

"Talking"

Action

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>The Street Fighter<p>

Chapter One: Arriving and Possible Friends

~STORY START~

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

I sighed and slouched back in the back seat of Yuki and Kei's minivan. As I stared out the window, I watched as we exited Nevada and finally entered California, where we would now live.

"Guys, is this really necessary?" I asked in a monotone voice and Yuki sighed from the front seat.

"Yes, Akina, it is. No matter what we do, you just can't seem to stay out of fights. This will be your 8th school that you've attended since we've adopted you; your _8__th_! Is it possible for you to _avoid_ fighting?" Kei asked and I crossed my arms.

"It's not like I go around _looking_ for fights. Other people are the ones that instigate them; I just end them." I said, not liking the fact that they were insinuating that I went looking for fights.

"It doesn't matter, Kina! Just _please_ try to avoid fights, even if the other person is starting it." Yuki pleaded and I groaned; I _hated_ it when she used my nickname.

"Fine; I'll _try_ to avoid people, all right?" I asked and they sighed.

Silence reigned for what felt like forever as I merely stared out the window, not noting anything until I noticed, as Eric turned onto a street, that there was Chinese writing _everywhere_.

"Um… where are we?" I asked softly, sitting up straight.

"We're in Chinatown, where Kei and I lived before we moved to Virginia." Jen replied and I mouth dropped; we moved to _Chinatown?_ What the fuck!

Right as I was about to say something, a _huge_ tongue lashed out and got me across the eyes.

"Ew! Dammit, Tanya!" I cussed, wiping dog drool off my face, as my 2 year old Great Dane/English Mastiff/Caucasian Shepherd mix, named Tanya, wagged her tail and panted. "Do you _always_ have to lick me?" I grumbled, glaring at her, and she whined, pawing at my arm; I sighed. "Fine." I relented and picked up my arm.

She crawled over and lied down, taking up the entire back seat, with her head on my lap. I started massaging her head and she sighed, closing her eyes. After a couple of minutes, she began to snore and I stifled my snickers.

"Hey, look Kei! There's Wu's Garden! I wonder if Mei Wua still owns it." Yuki murmured and I rolled my eyes at my Chinese adoptive parents.

I looked back at the window and stared at my reflection; my hood was up, which obscured my hair color but not my weird eye color but that was obscured by my sunglasses; I had to wear them because the sun hurt my eyes. Staring down at my bandaged hands, I clenched them, noting how my knuckles tightened underneath the bandages. Just then, the car stopped and I lifted my head; we stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant called Wu's Garden; I guess Jen and Eric were hungry. Flicking Tanya's ear, she groaned and opened an eye.

Pointing, she sat up, allowing me to unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car. Rolling the window down part way, I was getting ready to close the car door when I saw people walk out of Wu's Garden; shit. Thinking quickly, I got back into the car, shut the door and grabbed a book. Right as I was opening it, I heard footsteps.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late on making these deliveries!" A female voice stated and I swallowed my shock; they were speaking English?

"All right Sue, just hang on." A male voice answered. Turning my head slightly, I was able to watch them out of the corner of my eye; they were close enough, as they walked by with their bikes, for me to study them without them noticing the fact that a strange girl with a hood pulled over her face and sunglasses, at 4 in the afternoon, was watching them. There were only three: two boys and one girl.

The girl had black hair with two strands of bangs that framed her face and was done into a spiky style in the back, dark brown eyes and light skin. She wore a red sweater with white stripes down the arms and sides that was also a belly shirt somehow, dark blue jean Capri's and black and white slip-on shoes.

One of the boys hair color matched the girl's; I guess they were brother and sister. His hair was neat but his bangs kinda hung in his face, but not enough to cover his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans that were spiked on the end, dark brown boots and an off-green sweater with some kind of off-white stripes on his arms; he had the same eye color as the girl; guess they must be twins.

The last boy was kinda goofy looking while the other two were serious; guess they were just friends. The third boy had messy black hair with white bangs that covered his right eyes. He wore black pants, grey tennis shoes and a dark blue sweater.

None of them _looked_ Chinese, but that didn't mean anything. They _looked_ to be my age, but that didn't mean anything; some people look younger than they actually are. Each one was holding a brown paper bag; lunch or were they running an errand?

"All right, last one done with deliveries has to do dishes for a week!" The boy with the white bangs exclaimed as he climbed onto his bike, and the other two scoff.

"How about we make this a little bit more interesting, Tobey? Whoever wins has to do everyone's laundry for a week." The black-haired boy said and the girl grimaced.

"Oh no, I am _not_ doing Tobey's laundry; his gym socks smells worse than week-old cabbage!" She exclaimed and I wrinkled my nose at the thought; ewwwww. I knew how week-old cabbage smelled like, so if his socks smelled worse than _that_, then that boy's feet were probably be pretty rank.

"Oh come on Sue, try to lighten up some." Her brother said and Sue glared at him.

"How about this: the last person who's done with their deliveries has to eat Barney's cooking for a week." She said and both boys seemed to be thinking.

"Eh, the first one is the least harmful. Last one done is a rotten egg!" The brother said and the other boy laughed before zooming off on his blue bike, the girl following on her red while her brother zoomed off in a different direction on his yellow bike. Shaking my head, I returned to reading my book, _Resident Evil 1: The Umbrella Conspiracy_.

I don't how long I was sitting out here, when I suddenly heard a door open from the direction of the restaurant.

"Kina get in here!" I sighed and put my book down; dammit it Kei! Placing the book where Tanya wouldn't be able to get to it, I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

The place was mediocre-looking; the walls yellow, the floor was tiled and there were about 10 booths. At the counter stood a boy, little older than me, wearing a red muscle shirt and a blue and white hat over his black hair. Looking towards the right, I saw Kei and Yuki talking to a woman a few years older than them.

She was tan, with dark grey hair pulled back into a bun held only by chopsticks. She wore a light blue Chinese shirt with dark blue pants and grey slip-ons. She smiled warmly at me and I did an attempt at a smile from underneath my hood.

"Oh, Akina, take off the hood! Nobody here cares what color your hair is." Yuki said, exasperated, and I hesitated before reaching up. Taking a hold of my hood, I hesitated again before pulling it back from my face. As I did that, the door opened and from the corner of my eye, I saw the three from earlier walk in. They stopped and I saw the one boy-Sue's brother- study me.

"Sue, Tobey, Sid, come meet two of my old friends."

~SID'S P.O.V. ~

"Remember boys: wash and rinse twice." Sue said and I groaned as we approached Wu's Garden. I paused and looked at the dark green minivan; that had been parked there when we left earlier. Only then it had someone in it. Now, we were just being watched by a dog.

The dog was _huge_! I mean, I was surprised that the dog's head wasn't stuck in the window! It was black and fluffy with white spots on its ears. Seeing me look at it, its tongue fell out the side and its tail thumped against the seats; that tongue was _enormous_!

"Dude, check out that dog. It's _huge_!" Tobey exclaimed and I nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Come on, we need to check in with Nana." Sue said as she opened the door. Stepping in, we stopped as a person-a girl, from the looks of her figure- removed their hood while standing near Nana.

Flaming bright ruby red hair cascaded down her back, ending about halfway. Her hands were bandaged-wonder what for- and sunglasses adorned her face, hiding her eyes from view. Her skin was a weird color; neither pale nor tan, but some kind of mix. She was about Sue's height, maybe an inch or two taller. Her mouth was serious, her lips small but full; it spelled determined. The way she stood screamed 'fighter', with her shoulders tense as if she was expecting someone to try and start something.

"Sue, Tobey, Sid, come meet two of my old friends." Nana said and we walked over, to stand next to the girl. She moved an inch away, as if she was nervous or wanted to avoid something. "Kids, this is Yuki and Kei Ichihara." She said, motioning towards the man and woman sitting in the same booth.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kei and Yuki nodded, smiling.

"This, kids, is their daughter, Akina Wolf. Akina, this is Sid, Sue and Tobey." Nana said, motioning towards the girl and then towards each of us, and Tobey turned to her, even though she wasn't looking at us.

"These are your parents? But you're not Chinese!" He exclaimed and both Sue and I groaned while I face-palmed; way to go, Tobey. Get her pissed off at us.

"I'm adopted."

Both Sue and my heads snapped up; really?

"Really? Us too." Sue said and just like that, her shoulders loosened; was she expecting us to do something to her? From the way she was acting, I'd say that she'd been made fun of over the fact that she's not Chinese and the fact that she's adopted.

"Aki, we're not outside; you can remove your sunglasses." Mrs. Ichihara said kindly and just like that, Akina froze, her shoulder tense once again.

"Kina, they're not going to do anything." Mr. Ichihara said soothingly and slowly, she reached up, grabbed her sunglasses, and hesitantly, pulled them off her face. At first, her eyes were closed, but then she slowly opened them and turned her head to look at us and we gasped.

Her eyes were comprised of different colors! They were a bright ocean blue color but had ring of purple on the outside with a ring of green underneath and surrounding the pupil was a band of gold. Not only that, but her pupils wasn't round; they were slit like a cat's!

"She has to wear sunglasses outside because the light hurts her eyes." Mrs. Ichihara said as Akina turned her head slightly away from us and her bangs fell over her face, hiding it from view.

"Whoa… her eyes are _cool-looking_! Come on, you _gotta_ tell me where you got those contacts!" Tobey exclaimed and she glanced over at us.

"You'll have to excuse Tobey; he's easily excitable. Just in case, I'm Sue. The quiet one is my brother Sid and you already know about Tobey." Sue said, extending her hand. After a couple of seconds, she turned to face us directly.

"As you already know, I'm Akina. Yuki and Kei usually call me either Aki or Kina." She said, reaching out and grasping Sue's hand, showing that the bandages were wrapped completely around the knuckles but ended at the wrist.

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

I shook hands with Sue and then, suddenly, I heard a booming voice.

"**SID! SUE! TOBEY! YOU HAVE DELIVERIES; GET ON IT!"** I jumped and spun around fighting the urge to get into a defensive position, but my upper body was already in one. Behind me, I heard them sigh/groan.

"Kids, perhaps Akina would like to accompany you on your deliveries. Akina, stay close to Sue; that way she can show you the roads and neighborhoods of Chinatown." Sues' Nana said and I bowed my head.

"Of course, um… I'm sorry but I don't know what to call you." I said sheepishly and she smiled.

"You may call me Nana. Now, go, before Calvin gets even more upset." She said and I nodded as Sid, Sue and Tobey grabbed the bags and I followed them out of the restaurant.

~KEI'S P.O.V. ~

I watched as Kina walked out of the restaurant and then turned back to Mei, my face serious.

"So, Kong Li has returned?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, and he is after the magic cookbook. I have trained Sue, Sid and Tobey in the arts of kung fu so that they can defend Chinatown, as it was said in the prophecy." She said and Yuki looked at me.

"What about Aki?" She asked Mei looked at her sharply.

"What about her? Speaking of which, you guys haven't exactly told me _why_ you moved back here, or why you adopted a child in your age." She said and I sighed, folding my hands in front of my face.

"We adopted Kina because… she has no memory of the first 10 years of her life. Not only that, but she's a fighter; this will be her 8th school that she's attended since we adopted her on the outskirts of Richmond, Virginia. Yuki found her wandering around in the woods. When she asked her for her name, she answered but that's all she knows. She's been made fun for the fact that we're Chinese and she's not, she's adopted and the fact that she's not only a different color but her hair and eye color isn't exactly normal for someone with skin color like hers." I replied and Mei's eyes widened before quickly narrowing.

"I see. I saved Sue, Sid and Tobey from an orphanage but they are the three from the prophecy that will become kung fu masters who will save Chinatown from Kong Li." She said and Yuki gave me an uneasy look.

"Mei… our Master gave me and Kei a prophecy shortly before we moved, before the whole mess with Kong Li happened. He told us that we would find a child, pure of heart yet with will as strong as steel, help the three save Chinatown from evil. I believe… I believe that Aki is the child foretold in the prophecy."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh! Sounds like there's another prophecy concerning Chinatown; wonder what will happen!<p>

PLEASE help me keep the characters that are **ALREADY** in this show in character; let me know if ANY of them get out of it for some reason!

Please leave helpful reviews; any and _**ALL**_ flames shall be crammed down Kong Li's throat. Why? Because it _**TICKLES ME!**_


	2. Deliveries and First Day of School

All right people, chapter TWO of "The Street Fighter!" I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far.

Sid: Yeah; all of one chapter!

Sid… Would you like to have another cooking utensil bounce off your head? No? Then SHUT UP!

Sid: I would if you would just UNTIE ME!

Aw, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, I forgot to add that this story will also contain adventure in it along with kung fu action and good-ole street fighting and NO, this isn't a crossover with the video game Street Fighter; both cartoon and game are better off separate. Since I had Sid do the disclaimer last time and he's a _little_ tied up at the moment… I think I'll have Sue do the disclaimer this time. If you wouldn't mind, Sue?

Sue: Fine. **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN THREE DELIVERY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; NICKTOONS DOES. SHE ONLY OWNS ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT IS NOT IN THE SHOW.**

I'm also going to start incorporating the episodes into the story, here and there. They're not going to be in order, but the episodes will start appearing later on, towards chapter 5 or 6, maybe even sooner or later; you guys tell me what you think, will ya?**  
><strong>Summary: Having no memory of her first 10 years of life with the exception of her name, almost 17 year-old Akina Wolf has tried to cope with it and the fact that she's adopted. Made fun of for the fact that she lost her memory, her hair and eye color and that her adopted parents are Asian and she's not, Akina has been in fights ever since. Kicked out of her last high school for fighting, her parents move her from her rural life in Richmond, Virginia, to Chinatown, California, in hope of a fresh start. Read and follow along as Akina tries to make a clean break only to be pulled into helping three certain teenagers in keeping Chinatown safe from Kong-Li while trying to avoid losing her heart to one of the trio. Story contains romance, comedy, drama, adventure, action, rated M for Mature language, sexual innuendoes. Story may contain POSSIBLE lemons later on and is eventual SidxOC.  
>"Talking"<br>Action  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

**Note-writing – Sid**

**Note-writing – Sue**

_**Note-writing – Tobey**_

_**Note-writing – Akina**_

* * *

><p>The Street Fighter<p>

Chapter Two: Deliveries and First Day of School

~STORY START~

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

I walked outside with Sue, Sid and Tobey and went to the minivan while they grabbed their bikes.

"Sorry we don't have an extra bike for you, so you might have to ride with-what are you doing?" Sid asked, watching me as I approached the back of the minivan.

"I'm getting my skateboard out of the back along with something to help me keep up with your bikes." I replied.

Opening the back door, I rifled through my stuff before pulling it, my ebony and silver helmet and matching elbow and knee pads out of the back. Putting the board down, I put my helmet on right as some light flashed in my eyes; hissing in pain, I quickly slid my sunglasses in place over my eyes to protect them from the harmful UV rays; dammit. For once, I would like to see the sun without having to look through specially-made sunglasses. Once that was done, I picked up my board and balanced it on my foot while I slid my elbow and knee pads on. When I straightened up, I saw that Sid, Sue, and Tobey were ogling my board. Lifting an eyebrow, I turned it around so that they could see all of it.

My skateboard was simple; the top was black with the Chinese character for "fighter"-something that Kei and Yuki had suggested I put there-but the bottom I had decorated myself. It was a setting sun but more ethereal looking. The sky was indigo with black and silver mixed in to give it a more breath-taking look. The sun itself was ruby red with gold on the edges, making it more god-like. The landscape was emerald green with hills and pools of sapphire blue as the water; around the water were greenish-gold eyes that one could only guess to be some kind of animal; I left that for the imagination.

"Whoa… the bottom of your board is _cool_! Where'd ya get it done?" Tobey asked and I looked at it.

"Um… nowhere; I did this." I said, a little uncomfortable, and all three gaped. "Um… deliveries, remember guys?" I asked, wanting the attention off of me, and Sue nodded.

"Right; I'll show you around Chinatown as we go on my deliveries, is that okay?" She asked and I nodded putting my board down on the ground.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to keep up?" Sid asked and this time, my smirk showed.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to have a problem." I said and Sid gave me an unsure look.

"Okay, if you say so." He replied and I shook my head. Stepping up onto my board, I motioned and the three road off, each one going in a different direction. Hiding a smirk, I pushed off and zoomed after Sue, catching up after a couple of minutes.

While Sue was making her deliveries, she also showed me all the roads and back roads of Chinatown. Finally, we stopped in front of a homely-looking house.

"The Chengs aren't bad, but they have a small dog that loves to dart out and nip at peoples' ankles, so watch out." She said as she parked the bike and I nodded.

I merely stayed back as she walked up the steps and rang the door bell. I heard a dog barking and lifted an eyebrow; what kind of dog made squeaky barks like _that_? When the door opened, a small flash of brown darted out and I shook my head; of course, a Chihuahua, the breed that was _notorious_ for being ankle biters. The dog pranced around Sue's feet as she passed over the bag and received money for it.

"Thanks, Mr. Cheng! Enjoy your food!" Sue said and walked back down the steps. "Well, that was the last delivery for right now. Come on; let's get back to Wu's Garden." She said and I followed behind. About halfway, Sid and Tobey caught up with us.

"So, Akina, how do you like Chinatown so far?" Tobey asked and I glanced over at him.

"Haven't been here long enough to know whether I like or not." I responded and Tobey groaned.

"Come on, you've gotta at _least_ like just a _little bit_!" He exclaimed and I fell silent, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Give it time Tobey; it's a big move, moving from a place that you're familiar with to a whole new town; she's probably disoriented." Sue said. "Besides, with friends like us, she'll probably grow to like it." My eyes shot to her at this; friends? They considered me a friend?

The only friends that I've ever had, besides Tanya, were my band mates, but they had their own lives to live; I wasn't going to bother them with my problems. Well, maybe I'll give this town a try. Just then, someone stepped out in front of us and we all zoomed around, my hood falling down in the process, and I heard someone inhale sharply.

"Hey, freak! Don't think I've forgotten about you!" A voice shouted and I stopped in shock; that voice... Turning around to face who yelled at me, I observed the person before freezing in shock; it couldn't be.

Shoulder-length blonde hair that framed, a dash of freckles across a straight nose, chocolate eyes that glared hatefully at me and light-colored skin made up a face that would usually have any girl falling over him, with the exception of me. Standing at about 5'7", about ¾ taller than me, was an old enemy of mine from Virginia: Michael Hall.

"No way…" I dwindled off as he started to walk towards me.

"Akina, what's wrong?" Sue asked and I looked at her.

"That's… Michael Hall. We used to go to the same school together, in Virginia." I said.

"Oh, old friend of yours?" Sid asked and I shook my head, turning my gaze back at Michael.

"No; old enemy. When I was younger and went to a middle school on the outskirts of Richmond, he was the head of everyone who made fun of me." I said and then _he_ stopped about a few feet away.

"If I were you three, I'd stay away from this freak; she might cause your memories to go away." He taunted and my fists tightened.

'_No, I promised Yuki that I'd try and stay out of fights. I promised!'_ I thought to myself.

"Make our memories go away? What kind of nonsense is that?" Sue asked and I looked at the ground.

"It's his way of reminding me… that I don't have any kind of memory or remembrance from before I was 10 years old." I said softly.

"Freaks like you give us _normal_ people a bad name; so why don't you us all a favor and go jump into the closest river and drown yourself?" Michael asked and I threw my head up, my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles popped loudly. "That's right, get mad; I wanna show your new "friends" how much of a freak you are; a freak who enjoys fighting!" His words landed as a blow; I didn't _enjoy_ fighting! Suddenly, someone stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Michael.

"Listen Hall, why don't you walk away and nobody gets hurt?" It was Sid and I took a few steps back, realizing that he was about 2-3 inches taller than me; damn. "So what if she doesn't have any memories of her first few years of life? Why should that change the fact that she's a human?" Sid demanded and Hall laughed.

"Because in brief my year of seeing her fight, never once has she gotten hurt." He sneered and I took a deep breath, quelling my anger.

"Not my fault that people don't know how to fight. Besides, didn't I kick _your_ ass at one point in time?" I drawled, looking around Sid's shoulder, and watched as Hall's handsome face twisted into a hateful glare.

"You'll regret that, freak; I have a new master and you'll regret that!" He said threateningly before walking away.

The urge to throw something at his head was just about over powering, and just as I stepped around Sid, someone wrapped an arm around my shoulders and chest to keep me from chasing after him and a hand landed over my eyes; I stilled instantly.

"Easy, tiger; no need for you to do anything rash." I heard Sid's voice and briefly wondered _why_ he was being nice to me.

"Come on, let's get back to Wu's Garden; Hall's mention of a "new master" has me worried." I heard Sue say and I nodded.

"Um, Sid? You can let go now; I'm not going to do anything." I said and I was released.

"Sorry." He said and I shook my head.

Grabbing my board, I kept up with everyone but I was quiet, thinking.

'_Why would they stand up for me? Why would they listen to Hall and then say whatever? I don't understand it.'_ I thought.

"Hey, is anybody home?" I looked up and saw Sue looking at me worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing; I was just thinking, that's all." I quickly answered and then saw that we were in front of Wu's Garden in time to see Yuki and Kei walk out with Nana.

"Hey Kina, how'd it go?" Kei asked and I shrugged a shoulder.

"Okay. Sue showed me the neighborhoods and back roads of Chinatown." I replied.

"Yeah, and ran in Michael Hall!" Tobey exclaimed before anyone could shut him up and I groaned as I hid my face in my left hand; dammit. That was the _last_ thing that I wanted Kei and Yuki to know about.

"Michael Hall? Isn't that the boy who bullied who ferociously in middle school?" Yuki asked, concerned, and I nodded, wishing that I could knock Tobey on his ass. In front of me, I heard Tobey hiss, "Ow!" as Sue dug her elbow into him ruthlessly.

"He didn't do anything; just made it seem like if we hung out with Akina, we'd lose our memories just because she has none of her own. It's not a bad thing, having no memories." Sid said and my eyes traveled to the ground.

"Yeah, but it's not a good thing, either." I mumbled under my breath; thankfully no one seemed to hear, but Nana gave me a sharp glance before her eyes traveled to the bandages on my hands; I quickly slipped them into the pockets of my hoodie.

"Well, if you'll excuse us Mei, we have to get going; it's getting late and Aki has school tomorrow, so she needs to go to bed early." Yuki said and I closed my eyes briefly; I _hate_ school.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, looking at Sue, Sid and Tobey. As I walked away, I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind and I tensed up, not knowing what to expect.

"Welcome to Chinatown, Akina." It was Sue, and as she let go, I nodded before hurrying to the minivan.

I got in and proceeded to have my face washed by Tanya and I sputtered.

"Tanya, knock it off!" I said and she whined before lying down and resting her head in my lap. Kei and Yuki got in the car and we headed down the road.

"So, what'd you think?" Yuki asked and I looked out the window.

"Maybe… it won't be so bad." I said.

~NEXT DAY~

"_Maybe it won't be so bad."_

What the fuck was I smoking? Standing in the front office, watching the secretary dig around for my schedule was embarrassing. Here I was, standing in a crimson hoodie with skin-fit dark blue jeans, white sneakers and a dark silver t-shirt underneath my hoodie, my hair pulled back in a bun (courtesy of Yuki, trying to get me to fit in some more) with a black book bag slung over my shoulder, while the secretary looked for my schedule, which _she_ misplaced; oh God. I hadn't run into Sue, Sid or Tobey yet, but I wasn't sure if I would either. Since I wasn't allowed to wear my sunglasses to school, Yuki and Kei had gotten me prescription colored contacts that changed my eye color from the freaky color it usually is to a deep green and my cat-slit pupils were a round-shape; the contacts irritated my eyes.

"Ah, here it is! All right, your guide should be here any second now, so- ah, good morning!" The secretary, Mrs. Evans, said and I turned around to see Hall standing just inside the office door, holding a bunch of papers.

"Mrs. Evans, Mr. Yung asked me to turn these in." He said before looking at me. "Excuse me; I didn't see you there." I cocked an eyebrow before I heard the door open again; this time, it was Sue who walked in.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans; you asked for me?" She asked and Mrs. Evans nodded as Hall walked out of the office.

"Yes, Miss Yi. Will you please show Miss Wolf around? It's her first day here." Mrs. Evans said and Sue looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Um... sure." She said and I followed her out. "Akina? Is that you?" Sue asked in a low tone and I nodded.

"Yeah; Yuki and Kei got me prescription colored contacts for school, but I hate them." I replied in and she looked at me.

"Then why do you wear them?"

"Because… I promised Yuki that I would try and avoid getting into anymore fights at school." I replied and she nodded.

"All right, well, what is your first subject?" She asked and I glanced down at my hands, only… the secretary had forgotten to give it to me!

"Crap. We gotta go back; Mrs. Evans forgot to give me my schedule." I said and she sighed, shaking her head.

"She's _always_ doing that."

After I retrieved my schedule, Sue showed me what classrooms I would need to go to before and after lunch. When the bell rang, I hurried to my first class and with that, the school day began.

School flew fast for me, and thankfully, no one tried to start anything. When it came time for the last class of the day, I walked into the room and looked around to see that everyone, minus the teacher, was already inside; the kids were joking around with paper balls flying everywhere; in the back, near a kid with black hair and a black long sleeve shirt, was an empty desk. Stepping into the class unnoticed, I dodged all the paper balls with ease and slid into the seat, unnoticed, until I caught movement from the corner of my right eye and snatched a paper airplane that was en route to crash into the side of the boy's head in front of me. The breeze of it must've alerted him or something because he took a look to his right and I swore under my breath; it was Sid.

"Whoa… Good reflexes." He said, turning so that he could look at me. He glanced, went to face the front again, but then did a double-take. "Wh-" I made the shushing motion and pointed; Hall was sitting a few seats away, reading. Sid nodded and turned his back to me. As I was putting my bag on the ground, a note landed on my desk and I cocked an eyebrow; falling to my curiosity, I unfolded it.

**Akina, is that you? You look… different** I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_**Yes, it's me. It's called contacts; Yuki and Kei made me get them right before we moved from Virginia.**_ I quickly wrote and then flipped it over his head. Right as it landed on his desk, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, as Sue and Tobey darted in behind him. Sid's right arm moved when the teacher had his back turned to us while Tobey sat next to Sid and Sue sat next to me.

"I see you found your classes all right." Sue whispered and I gave a tiny nod.

"Yeah; I remembered the classes and routes when you showed me them." I replied in a low tone.

"All right, enough chatter and let's get to work." The teacher, Mr. Simmons, ordered and we got to it.

Through the entire class, all I could think was that I fucked up by showing how good my reflexes were; years of fighting had honed them to damn near perfect. Of course, that doesn't mean that just because they're perfect I'll win every fight; I lost one fight and that was against someone who knew kung fu. He handed my ass down to me but then helped me up to my feet and told me that I had potential. Of course, he moved but oh well.

When the final bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and placed it in my bag. I saw a shadow looming next to me and I looked; Hall was walking towards me, a frown on his face. He stopped next to my desk and I merely grabbed my bag. Standing up, I settled it on my shoulder and went to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked and I shook my head. I saw him cock his head and eyes narrow. "Are you sure? You seem very… _familiar_." He said, and I lifted my left eyebrow; I usually lifted my right one but I was afraid that it would give me away.

Deciding to fool him, I placed a non-bandaged finger on my throat and opened my mouth, signaling that I was mute, and his expression cleared of all confusion as realization sank in.

"I remember! I know who you are… you _freak_." He said with a sneer and I sighed.

"Hall, is it possible for me to attempt live my life _without_ someone harassing me during school?" I asked crossly. As he opened his mouth to respond, Sue walked and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, your parents are looking for you." She said and dragged me out of the room. Once we were about 10 feet away from the room, she released my arm and I sighed.

"Thanks for that, Sue." I said and she smiled.

"No problem; I know that you promised Yuki that you wouldn't fight during school, so when I saw that neither you nor Michael had come out of the class, I got concerned." She said and I nodded.

"Glad that you did; if you hadn't arrived when you did, I'm pretty sure that there would've been a fight." I said, lifting up my right forearm, and staring down at my un-bandaged hand.

It was covered with scars that criss-crossed over my knuckles, turning into small X's. Turning it over, I stared down at the unblemished skin that made up my palm. Sure, it had lines, as does every other hand, but mine weren't as visible as everyone else's was. Not only that, but the "lifeline", I believe it was called, was only about half an inch long; according to what people have said about people with short lifelines, they don't live to see old age.

"Akina, are you okay?" Sue's voice cut through my musing and I snapped my head up.

"Yeah; sorry for spacing out like that, Sue." I said and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Although, you did kinda look like you were deep in thought." She said and I nodded, slipping my hand back into the pocket of my hoodie, as Tobey and Sid walked up.

"Hey girls, how's it hanging?" Tobey asked and I cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know Tobey; how _is_ it hanging?" I asked dryly and Sid snickered while Tobey looked a little lost for words.

As I noted earlier, Sid was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a belt that had white wanna-be spikes all over it; actually, all three had them. Sid was the only one who wore a shirt with sleeves. The other two wore white tank tops but the only difference was that Sue's was also a kind of belly shirt. How the _hell_ does one turn a _tank top_ into a freakin' _belly shirt_?

"Well, we gotta go; we have homework to do and I'm also pretty sure that Mr. Wu has deliveries for us." Sue said and I nodded.

"Have fun, you three. I'm going to head home." I said and walked in a different direction from the other three. If I had known what was waiting for me up ahead, I might've walked with the other three to Wu's Garden; probably would've saved me all sorts of problems.

* * *

><p>All right, it's done! WOO-HOO! Chapter two is done!<p>

As for reviews, I'd like to thank Kristy Annabelle Cullen for being my first reviewer; THANK YOU! I hope that I kept everyone in character so far; if I don't, please let me know. All right, so hopefully once I get a new USB stick (and my dad to let me borrow a laptop that he's currently NOT USING) I'll be able to update once a week.

I will also be taking some stories down for revising: I didn't like how I'd written them the first time around, so some _serious_ re-writing is in order. The stories coming down are:

A Warrior's Destiny

The Last Emmortal

What The Hell Just Happened

John Winchester's Only Daughter

My Heart is Frozen And In Pieces

Grimmjow's Bride

So, those are the stories that I will be taking down for revising. Their plot lines will be changed somewhat, and will probably be renamed.

Remember, HELPFUL REVIEWS! Any and ALL flames will be forced into a recipe and then crammed down Kong Li's throat. Why? Because, like I said in the first  
>chapter… <em><strong>IT TICKLES ME!<strong>_


	3. A Promise is Kept

Rosewhip889: It's time for chapter three of "The Street Fighter!" Damn; I'm on a roll!

Tobey: Really? I don't see a roll.

Sue: *sighs* Tobey, she meant it figuratively.

Rosewhip889: I'm sorry Sue; I'm sorry that you have to deal with him.

Sid: Well, you do too; I mean, didn't Tobey jump out at you from your closet?

Rosewhip889: Yeah.

Tobey: And I almost got stabbed for it, too!

Rosewhip889: Well, don't come _jumping_ out of my closet when you know that I keep swords right next to my bed and a pocket knife on my person all the time! Since I almost stabbed Tobey, he can do the disclaimer for me!

Tobey: Aw, why me?

Me: *holds up twelve bowls of sweet-sour soup*

Tobey: That's good enough for me! **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN THREE DELIVERY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; NICKTOONS DOES. SHE ONLY OWNS ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT IS NOT IN THE SHOW.****  
><strong>Summary: Having no memory of her first 10 years of life with the exception of her name, almost 17 year-old Akina Wolf has tried to cope with it and the fact that she's adopted. Made fun of for the fact that she lost her memory, her hair and eye color and that her adopted parents are Asian and she's not, Akina has been in fights ever since. Kicked out of her last high school for fighting, her parents move her from her rural life in Richmond, Virginia, to Chinatown, California, in hope of a fresh start. Read and follow along as Akina tries to make a clean break only to be pulled into helping three certain teenagers in keeping Chinatown safe from Kong-Li while trying to avoid losing her heart to one of the trio. Story contains romance, comedy, drama, adventure, action, rated M for Mature language, sexual innuendoes. Story may contain POSSIBLE lemons later on and is eventual SidxOC.  
>"Talking"<br>Action  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

**Note-writing – Sid**

**Note-writing – Sue**

_**Note-writing – Tobey**_

_**Note-writing – Akina**_

* * *

><p>The Street Fighter<p>

Chapter Three: A Promise is Kept

~STORY START~

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

It was about ten minutes after I had left Sid, Sue and Tobey on foot. They were on bike, out of sight _and_ earshot, when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alleyway. I ripped myself free, my bag falling onto the concrete, and spun around only to find myself surrounded by Hall and about 4 or 5 of his friends; I could take these guys, I bet.

"So, the freak finds that she's all alone and surrounded without the Yi siblings and their _goofy_ friend to help; what's she going to do now?" Hall taunted and I taunted my fists, wishing that I'd wrapped my hands before I left the house; I didn't feel like splitting my knuckles wide open again.

"Hall; what's the matter, you so chicken-shit that you need friends to help you attempt to beat _one_ person up?" I fired back and he chuckled, crossing his arms.

"You'll see soon enough, _freak_. Get her, Hakuren*." He said and Hakuren, a boy about a head taller than me with short brown hair, dark green eyes and tan skin, stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"You'll find out what happens to new kids soon enough; _we_ put them in their place so that they learn who the top dogs of the school are." He said, his voice oily, and I shrugged a shoulder, trying to loosen it up some while I pulled my hair free from the bun. He threw a punch, which I nimbly dodged, and quickly retaliated, landing a hard, solid hit on the left side of his face and knocking him down on his ass.

As I went to strike another blow, Yuki's words floated through my head.

"_Please try to avoid getting into anymore fights."_ I stopped my fist about an inch away from his face and merely stood up straight, trembling, with my hair covering my face.

"Aw, what's the matter, Wolf? Did your adoptive mommy have you spayed? She's not going to fight back; you can do whatever you want." Hall said and the other four boys-minus Hall-jumped in. One grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back, holding me, while Hakuren stood up, wiping blood off his chin, and walked forward.

I merely stood there as he pulled back and then landed a punch in my stomach, causing me to gasp slightly; that fucking hurt! Still, I couldn't do anything as my promise to Yuki kept playing over and over in my head. Hakuren pulled his other hand back and let it fly, landing a punch on the left side of my face; my face whipped to the right, blood trickling out of my mouth.

"_That_ was for earlier, you bitch." He snarled and then looked at the boy holding my arms captive. "Let her go." I felt the pressure on my arms disappear and the next thing I knew, a foot was colliding with my stomach.

I fell onto my back and curled up onto my right side, cradling it. While I laid there, the boys, this time _including_ Hall, walked up and began to rain blows down on me, occasionally kicking me for good measure. I saw Hall's foot pull back and then slam into my eye; clamping down on the urge to scream, I reached up when no one was aiming at my face and pulled my contacts out; didn't need them to be in my eyes while I was getting the shit beat out of me, literally. I felt a foot slam down on top of my side and I felt bones break; I coughed in pain and saw blood splatter the pavement in front of my face. Another foot pressed itself into my stomach and flipped me over onto my back before someone stepped, putting their entire weight down on my stomach, moving it while breaking even more bones. This time, I couldn't help it; I screamed bloody murder as more blood flew from my mouth. A foot slammed into the side of my face while another slammed down onto my right hand and I felt both bones in the affected areas break as my head was thrown to the left and my hand felt like it was on fire; well, there went my plans for steak eventually this week. Another foot collided with my left eye; both eyes were now black and blue; that was going to hurt in the morning. Someone stepped onto my right leg and jumped up and down until I felt the bone shatter as someone kicked my right elbow and shattered the bone there. Right as someone stepped onto my other leg to repeat what happened to my right one, the weight suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing to her?" I heard Sue's voice yell and I heard bodies hit the pavement as someone shoved them away.

"Akina, can you hear me?" I heard Sid ask and I somehow managed to peel my eyes open. His face was worried and I gave a small groan.

"You guys better get out of here." I heard Tobey say as I gave another groan and turned my heard, trying to locate my contacts; someone had stepped on them and crushed them into pieces; well, damn. Those were my only pair; Yuki and Kei were going to be _pissed_.

"Fuck… Yuki's g'ng t' b' p'ssd." I managed to mumble through my broken jaw and watched as Hall smirked at me.

"Lesson number one, freak: no one cares about you." He sneered and I watched as Sid's jaw tightened.

Sliding his arms underneath me, he carefully lifted me up, trying to mindful of my injuries, but it didn't do any good; the movement jostled my broken ribs and I gave a small cry.

"If I were you guys… I'd get out of here, _before_ I lose my temper." Sid said, his voice full of steel and red-hot anger, and the look on Hall's face faltered.

"He's not kidding, guys; I've only seen my older brother lose his temper _once_ and it was _not_ pretty." Sue said and I turned to look at her; she caught me looking and gasped. "Akina…" She dwindled off and I managed to give a small smile before the pain from the movement made it impossible and I closed my eyes, deciding that that was the best course of action. "Sid, she's looking pretty bad; we need to get her to Nana right away." Sue said, worry filling her voice.

'_Why would they be worried about me? They've only known me for an entire day.'_ I thought before I felt movement; Sid was moving and he was trying to avoid jostling my injuries so that I wasn't hurting as bad.

"Sue, Tobey, let's go; once Akina heals up, she'll be able to get back at them for this." He said, white-hot fury now evident in his voice, and about that time, I gave a non-existent sigh and faded into the blissful black. However, that didn't last long as someone carefully shook me awake. I managed to open an eye about halfway and watched as Sid's, Sue's and Tobey's eyes swam.

"Akina, I need you to stay awake, all right?" I heard Sue say distantly, and I sighed.

"I… try." I mumbled, trying to say that I'll try, but I'm guessing that the message got through because the speed was picked up.

It felt like eternity, as I constantly fought to stay awake as I'd been asked to do, when I heard a bell jingle, and someone gasp.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" It was Nana, and I managed to crack open an eye.

"She was ambushed." I heard Sid reply, and I coughed lightly, blood dribbling out of the corner of my mouth and down my chin.

"Oh my, this is very serious. Sid, take her upstairs to your sister's room; Sue and I will be up there with the first aid kit and some medicine." Nana ordered.

~SID'S P.O.V. ~

We'd just finished with our deliveries, surprisingly early, when I heard someone scream. Stopping my bike by an alley way, I saw Michael Hall, with 5 of his friends, beating someone up. When I saw the bag, I gasped before anger filled me; it was Akina's bag!

"What are you doing to her?" Sue cried as I jumped off my bike and knocked most of them away; the others merely backed away quickly.

"Akina, can you hear me?" I asked and she opened her eyes about halfway; she looked _bad_. Her eyes were black and blue; her left eye was swelling and the skin was broken in several places. Blood trickled out of the side of her mouth and then she gave a small groan; it was filled with pain; that pissed me off even more.

"You guys better get out of here." Tobey warned, taking a stance, and for once he was serious; he didn't have his normal goofy look at all. Akina gave another groan and turned her head slightly, her eyes scanning for something. I turned and saw her contacts; she must've taken them out to avoid worse eye injury. They were in about 3 or 4 pieces and covered in dirt; there was no _way_ that they could be salvaged.

"Fuck… Yuki's g'ng t' b' p'ssd." She mumbled and then I heard footsteps; looking over my shoulder, I saw Hall walk up and give a smirk.

"Lesson number one, freak: no one cares about you." He said and my jaw tightened; that did it. Not sure how much longer I would be able to control myself, I needed to get out of there before he said one more thing and I lost control.

Sliding my arms underneath her, I gently picker her up bridal-style but she must have internal injuries; she gave a small cry as I felt something move in her side and my jaw, if anything, tightened even more; she had broken ribs, several by the feel of it.

"If I were you guys… I'd get out of here, _before_ I lose my temper." I said, and Hall's face faltered.

"He's not kidding, guys; I've only seen my older brother lose his temper _once_ and it was _not_ pretty." Sue said; after a couple of seconds, I heard her gasp. "Akina…" She said, her face tight with concern, and I turned and started heading out of the alley.

"Sue, Tobey, let's go; once Akina heals up, she'll be able to get back at them for this." I said, white-hot fury resonating in my voice, and I watched as Tobey darted forward and grabbed Akina's bag.

I'd been walking for about five minutes, with Sue and Tobey right next to me with our bikes, when Sue gasped.

"Sid, she's not awake!" She exclaimed; I quickly looked down and swore under my breath; fuck.

Akina's breathing was shallow and fast and her normal skin color underneath the all the bruising was pallor. Carefully, I shook her; she gave a small groan and opened an eye about halfway. Her skin was pale and sickly-looking; she wasn't doing very well.

"Akina, I need you to stay awake, okay?" Sue asked and Akina gave a small sigh.

"I… try." She said and I glanced at her right jaw; it was bright purple with black and blue mixed in and was swelling; damn that bastard; he broke her jaw!

"We need to hurry." I said and then took off into a run, trying to avoid jostling her injuries anymore.

It felt like forever, but it was actually 5-10 minutes, before we reached Wu's Garden; Tobey ran ahead and opened the door.

The three of us rushed in, with Akina barely conscious, and when Nana looked up, she gasped and was on her feet in a second.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Nana asked, rushing over to look at Akina, and I looked at her.

"She was ambushed." I replied and Akina gave a small cough; I looked down and saw some more blood trickle out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my, this is _very_ serious. Sid, take her upstairs to your sister's room; Sue and I will be up there with the first aid kit. Tobey, go with Sid and help." Nana ordered and I quickly carried her up to Mei Mei's room.

Settling her on the bed, I quickly, but gently, tugged the crimson hoodie off, which revealed a silver t-shirt with Celtic designs on it. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Nana, Sue and Tobey walk in.

"Move aside, Sid." Nana ordered and I stepped to the side as Nana and Sue walked forward. Gingerly peeling off Akina's t-shirt, I heard her give another groan before I heard Sue gasp, this time in rage. Walking to where I could see, I almost butted heads with Tobey, and we both gasped.

Akina's stomach was a mottled bruise with patches of skin torn off. The areas around her ribs were black and purple while some blood trickled sluggishly out of a cut on her side; the cut was deep enough for us to see some bone pressed against it. In a better light, I could see that her jaw was uneven, like someone had broken it; there was a shoe-shaped mark on it. Her right hand was misshapen and rapidly changing colors. Her eyes were swollen just about shut and were bruised; I don't think there was a spot that _wasn't_ bruised.

"Sid, go get me a pair of short; Sue, a tank top." Nana ordered and we both got the clothes that she needed. Nana turned and gave me and Tobey a stern look. "I need you two to stand outside. Sid, call her guardians; their house and cell phone numbers are in my phone." She said, handing me her phone, and both Tobey and I stood guard outside Sue's room. Scrolling through Nana's phone, I found the number and called. No one answered, so I typed in Yuki's cell phone number.

"_Hello, this is Yuki."_

"Hi, Mrs. Ichihara, this is Sid Yi from Wu's Garden." I said and there were a couple seconds of silence.

"_Sid, Mei Hua's Sid?"_ She asked.

"Yes ma'am, that Sid."

"_All right. Is there something I can do for you?"_ I swallowed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Mrs. Ichihara… Akina's here at Wu's Garden and she's not… she's not in really good shape." I said; no answer.

"_What do you mean; she's not in good shape? What happened?"_ Her voice was panic-stricken and full of concern.

"She was jumped by several schoolmates of ours. Tobey, Sue and I intervened, but by then she was already beat up pretty bad. Our Nana is patching her up at the moment with Sue's help." I said and heard her sigh.

"_Well, that's a relief. Keep her there at Wu's Garden, please; I don't want her moved until she's healed. This has never happened before; I need to have a chat with her." _She mused, sounding both relieved and a bit mad, and I grimaced; Akina was _so_ in for it.

"All right, I'll let Nana know." I said.

"_All right and Sid? Tell Mei Hua that she is allowed to do whatever is necessary for Akina to heal quickly. That includes using magic."_ She said and I gaped at the phone; how'd she know about magic?

"Um… I'll pass on the message." I said, shocked.

"_Thank you Sid."_ She said and then I heard a click.

"Huh… she hung up!" I said.

Turning around, I walked up to the door. Giving it a small knock, I waited a few seconds. When Sue opened the door, I stepped in, saw Akina lying in a tank top and shorts and stopped; oh my god.

Her right leg was discolored and somewhat swollen but Nana had spread some kind of paste on the bruised parts. The discoloration was slowly fading and the swelling was going down. Akina's face looked almost its normal size, but was still brightly discolored; her jaw was covered with the ointment. Her right hand was bounded, as was her abdomen; I could see the gauzes underneath the shirt.

"Sid, what is it?" Nana asked and I snapped my attention to her.

"Um… Mrs. Ichihara said that you are allowed to use magic to help speed up her healing. She also asked if we could keep her here; she doesn't want to risk moving her and making the injuries worse." I said and Nana nodded. "Nana, how doe she even _know_ about magic?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Tobey, get in here." She ordered and Tobey slid in, closing the door behind him. "Kids, the reason that Yuki knows about magic is that both her _and_ Kei attended the same school that Kong Li and I did. It is of no surprise that they adopted a fighter, but what is concerning is the fact that she didn't fight back." She mused.

"Actually Nana, she didn't fight back because she promised Mrs. Ichihara that she wouldn't. Akina told me that-"

"Yuki had asked me to not fight so that maybe I wouldn't get kicked out of school."

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

I had somehow remained conscious the entire time, even while Sue's Nana was spreading some kind of cold, soothing lotion on my stomach, sides, hand and leg; it made the burning sensation in those areas dissipate almost immediately. The pain wasn't as intense as it used to be, so it was easier for me to breathe but my face still felt like it was on fire. I felt someone-Sue, I'm guessing by the size of her hands-started wrapping my midriff and right hand up in gauze while her Nana applied the lotion on my right jaw. The scent eucalyptus, lavender and chamomile drifted into my airways and I inhaled deeply; I never understood why but those three scents have always managed to calm me down pretty damn good.

"The scent in this ointment will help calm you so that you may heal faster. I suspect that it will be about 3-4 weeks before you are able to do your regular routine, if we allow nature to take its course." Sue's Nana said and I sighed; god dammit. Just then there was a knock, followed by a door opening and closing. For a few minutes there was silence and I felt someone's eyes on me. "Sid, what is it?" Sue's Nana asked.

"Um… Mrs. Ichihara said that you are allowed to use magic to help speed up her healing. She also asked if we could keep her here; she doesn't want to risk moving her and making the injuries worse. Nana, how doe she even _know_ about magic?" I heard Sid ask and I opened my eyes; magic? Magic _existed_? I mean, I know that magicians use parlor tricks, but _real_ magic?

"Tobey, get in here." Their Nana ordered and Tobey entered, closing the door behind him. "Kids, the reason that Yuki knows about magic is that both her _and_ Kei attended the same school that Kong Li and I did. It is of no surprise that they adopted a fighter, but what is concerning is the fact that she didn't fight back." She said and I stared up at the ceiling; so she knew that I was a street fighter.

"Actually Nana, she didn't fight back because she promised Mrs. Ichihara that she wouldn't. Akina told me that-" I cut in here.

"Yuki had asked me to not fight so that maybe I wouldn't get kicked out of school." I said and with the exception of Sue's Nana, everyone jumped.

"Akina, you're awake!" Sue exclaimed and I slowly sat up, holding my midriff as I did so.

"I've been conscious the entire time, Sue. I passed out for a few minutes, but Sid made me wake up on the way here." I said, turning my head and looked right at Sid. "Thanks." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Eh… Couldn't exactly have you passing out on us. Nana, do you know how severe her injuries are?" He asked and she looked at me.

"Three or four cracked/bruised ribs, your right leg is fractured, as is your right jaw bone and your right hand had some broken bones, but nothing that I can't fix." She said and made a fist with her right hand, pressing it into her left palm. "Sid, Tobey I need you two to come with me; since Yuki gave me permission, I am going to use a recipe that will get her back up to 100% in 3-4 days." She said and I stared at her in shock; how is that possible?

"What do you want me to do Nana?" Sue asked and she looked at her.

"Stay here with her; keep her company. We will be right back." Her Nana ordered, and Sue nodded as the other three left the room.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Wanna find out more? Read the next chapter; it's in the works.

Remember: helpful reviews only. Any and all flames will be devoured by a giant moth.


	4. Healing and Somewhat Sleepover

Chapter four of "The Street Fighter"! Man, ideas for this story are just _rampaging_ through my head! I'm also working on my other stories, but they've taken a backburner to this one; this story just won't leave me the hell alone!

Sid: That's great! Now, just let us go after Kong Li and-

Me: Fools; Kong Li is caged up with the _nastiest_ shark that I could find. Trust me; he's not going anyway anytime soon.

Sid: Oh, well… okay then.

Me: Since Sid, Sue and Tobey have already done the disclaimer… oh, BARNEY!

Barney: Fine, fine. As long as I don't have to cook anytime soon. **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN THREE DELIVERY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; NICKTOONS DOES. SHE ONLY OWNS ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT IS NOT IN THE SHOW.****  
><strong>Summary: Having no memory of her first 10 years of life with the exception of her name, almost 17 year-old Akina Wolf has tried to cope with it and the fact that she's adopted. Made fun of for the fact that she lost her memory, her hair and eye color and that her adopted parents are Asian and she's not, Akina has been in fights ever since. Kicked out of her last high school for fighting, her parents move her from her rural life in Richmond, Virginia, to Chinatown, California, in hope of a fresh start. Read and follow along as Akina tries to make a clean break only to be pulled into helping three certain teenagers in keeping Chinatown safe from Kong-Li while trying to avoid losing her heart to one of the trio. Story contains romance, comedy, drama, adventure, action, rated M for Mature language, sexual innuendoes. Story may contain POSSIBLE lemons later on and is eventual SidxOC.  
>"Talking"<br>Action  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

**Note-writing – Sid**

**Note-writing – Sue**

_**Note-writing – Tobey**_

_**Note-writing – Akina**_

* * *

><p>The Street Fighter<p>

Chapter Four: Healing and Somewhat Sleepover

~STORY START~

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

Sue walked over and sat down next to me on her bed.

"Hey." I said softly and she looked at me. "Thanks for… you know." I said, a little uncomfortable, and she placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, no sweat. But, next time? Do us all a favor." I looked at her.

"What's that?"

"Fight back." She requested and I nodded.

"That'll definitely happen. So, exactly _how_ did you, Sid and Tobey manage to drive away 6 guys that were at _least_ twice the size of you guys?" I asked and Sue rubbed the back of her head, removing her arm from my shoulders.

"Well, we… kinda sorta… know kung fu." She said.

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking at her, and she nodded. "That's cool. An old friend of mine, a band-mate from the band I was in back in Virginia, taught me a few moves, but that's it." I said and Sue looked at me.

"_You_ were in a band?" She asked and I nodded. "Ooh, Sid's going to be _so_ jealous." I cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Why would he be jealous? All I did was play guitar, play drums and then sing occasionally, depending on the song, but that's it." I said, stretching but then I quickly stopped that; the pain in my sides reminded me of the fact that my ribs weren't feeling so hot at the moment.

Right as Sue opened her mouth to reply, the door opened and Sid, Tobey and Mrs. Wu walked in, the latter holding a bowl that had some weird smoke coming out of it. The smoke was a purplish color and it was also sparking with the sparks being red and yellow. What the hell? What kind of food sparked like _that_?

"Here. Sip this slowly and carefully; it's hot but it will help speed up the healing process." Mrs. Wu said.

Very gingerly, I took the bowl and took a sip, grimacing; what the hell was this? However, I couldn't decline because I remember what happened the last time I refused medicine. I followed directions and when I was done, I handed the bowl back to Sue's Nana.

"It should take effect any minute now." She said and then, for some unknown reason, stepped back. Right as I lifted an eyebrow, pain _erupted_ all _over_ my body.

I wasn't able to keep the grimace back; a groan escaped and I fell onto my side, curling up into the fetal position as I felt my ribs mend and completely knit back together. My hand ached and burned as I felt the bones re-fuse together; they must've been shattered. My face flared as I felt my jaw reform and my eyes _filled_ with heat; how hard had I been hit? All over the place, I felt bones popping, scars flaring and skin all over just heating up. Finally, after what felt like eternity, the pain and heating faded and I was left panting lightly; I felt like I'd just ran 4 miles without stop and no water.

Sitting up, I grunted and then happened to see my left hand and gasped; the scars were gone! Lifting it up, I couldn't help but stare down at the unmarked, unblemished skin. I undid the bandages on my right hand and saw that it looked just like my left one. Standing up, I looked at Sue.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" I asked and Sue looked at me.

"Why?"

"I wanna check something out, that's all." I said and she merely looked at the other three.

"Sid, Tobey, get out." Sue ordered. They grumbled, but left anyway.

When the door was closed, I pulled the shirt off and Sue removed the bandages. When she did, I watched as she took a step back and gave me a smile.

I looked down at my midriff and saw that there was no blood, no bruises, and no scars. Looking over my shoulder, I looked at my back and sighed; nope, that one was still there.

"Akina, what's wrong?" Sue asked and I looked at her.

"The soup, whatever it was, worked in healing me, but one scar is still there; the one on my back." I said and she lifted an eyebrow. Turning around, I turned my back to them and heard them gasp, right as the door opened again.

~SID'S P.O.V. ~

We stood outside Sue's door for a couple of seconds before curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door right as Sue and Nana gasped. I looked and my jaw fell open; what the hell? Akina had her back turned towards the door and I saw the biggest scar ever.

The scar was huge and took up most of her back. It was jagged, looking almost as if someone had taken a hot rod of iron and dragged it all over her back. The more I looked at it, the more I came to realize that someone had drawn the Chinese symbol for 'abomination'; that was the form that her scar took.

"Um, Nana… why does Akina have the 'abomination' symbol on her back? I mean, it's kinda cool-looking, but-"

"Tobey, that's not cool-looking; that's nasty! I mean, why would someone _do_ that?" I interrupted Tobey; he huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Perhaps Yuki would know." Nana said and Akina shook her head.

"No; as far as I can remember, I've always had this. However, I don't remember exactly _how_ I got it." She said before reaching down, picked up Mei Mei's shirt and pulled it back over her head. While she did, I watched muscles rippled underneath her skin and then when the shirt crept down her back, I saw a medium-sized birthmark right in the middle, to the left _and_ right of her spine, in the shape of wings. For some unknown reason, my hormones started to flare up and I imagined running my hands over her back, despite the scar, massaging the spot right where the wings joined on her spine and-

"SID, SUE, TOBEY-DELIVERIES-_NOW_!" I sighed, but was grateful for Mr. Wu for once; if he had not shouted, I'm not sure _what_ would've happened next; stupid teenage hormones.

"You three better get going, before Calvin comes up here. Don't worry; I'll give Akina some food and then she can stay the night here." Nana said and Akina turned to face us.

"Um… thanks, for… you know." She said, giving a bow, and Tobey made a sound.

"Pfft, don't worry about it; Sue, Sid and I got your back." He said and she straightened, nodding as she did.

"Come on, we don't want Mr. Wu getting mad at us. We'll see you later, Akina." Sue said, waving and as we walked away, I couldn't help but give her another look over my shoulder but she had already sat back down on the bed, her head in hand, exhaustion was clear on her face. Then the door closed, cutting my sight of Akina off.

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

"Good, now that they're gone, we can get you fed." Mrs. Wu said and I lifted my head out of my right hand.

"No offense Mrs. Wu-"

"Please, call me Nana." She interrupted and I nodded.

"No offense Nana, but I'm just tired; I'd rather get some sleep, if that's all right with you." I said and she smiled.

"Of course, young one; that's fine. I am sure that there's a sleeping bag around here somewhere." She mused and I hid a confused look; she was really nice but I'm pretty sure that Yuki and Kei had told her my history, so that question that remained was why?

"Nana, I'll make do with just a pillow and blanket." I said and she gave me a sharp look. "Really, all I need is a blanket and pillow. You don't need to go about trying to find a sleeping bag or an extra bed; all I require is a blanket and pillow, or just a blanket." She sighed and shook her head.

"You're so different from most kids. Most kids would be demanding a bed, but you're fine with a pillow and blanket. You have a pure heart." She said cryptically and I frowned, giving her a weird look; do what?

However, before I could ask her to elaborate, she vanished out of Sue's room. I sighed, massaging my temples; my head pounded fiercely and my body was sore; guess I wasn't fully healed, but then again; my bones _had_ been broken, so of course I was going to be a little sore. I rested my head in my hands, only to look up when Nana returned. In her arms a blanket and a pillow.

"Ah, thanks Nana. Now, where should I sleep?" I asked and she gave a small smile.

"I am sure that Sue won't mind sharing a room with you. You may sleep in here." She said and I nodded.

"Okay. Thank you again, Nana." I said, giving a small bow as was custom-I learned it from Kei and Yuki-and when I stood up straight, she smiled again; she really likes to smile, doesn't she?

"You are most welcome, Akina. Now, get some rest; I will rouse you when it is time for dinner." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, I turned around and settled the blanket on the floor at the foot of Sue's bed; I wasn't about to sleep in the middle of the floor. I mean, think about it; who would wanna get stepped on? Lightly tossing down the pillow, I arranged it to where I would be covered and have the blanket between me and carpet and curled up. Covering up with the other half of the blanket, I sighed again and closed my eyes.

'_So this is what it feels like to be at a sleepover… if you can even call this that. Oh well… it could be much worse.'_ I thought before yawning. After what felt like eternity, I eventually drifted off into the abyss.

~?'S P.O.V. ~

I lifted my head as the boy walked in.

"Ah, my pupil. How was your afternoon?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I followed the kids that your old classmate raised, Master, and I heard something interesting." He said and I sat up; my interest was piqued.

"Oh, really? Do tell." He bowed his head; an action that only I could tell for his head was hidden by a hood.

"There was another prophecy, one that your master passed to a Kei and Yuki before they moved away." He said and I stared at the boy; another prophecy?

"Go on."

"The prophecy is that they would find a child, pure of heart yet no memory of how they came to be, with a will as strong as steel, and shall help the three save Chinatown from evil." He stated.

"Who is this child? I know of the three, prophesied to save Chinatown from Kong Li, the idiot, but this is a new one." I said and the boy dropped his hood.

"I attend school with her. Her name is Akina Wolf."

"Really? Well, then, let's see if we can scare this 'Akina Wolf' away from the prophecy. Let us see if, maybe after a few nights of endless nightmares, if she'll leave Chinatown, forsake her duty, and allow me to be free of this wretched town." I said and the boy smirked.

"I shall help however you need me to, my Master." He said and I chuckled.

"Excellent. Bring me the pot will you? I trust that you have something with this Akina's DNA on it." I stated and the boy held up a few strands of bright ruby red hair.

"I got it when some guys and I were ganging up on her." He said and I chuckled.

"Perfect. Now, bring me the ingredients for the Nightmare Recipe."

After a few minutes, the recipe was ready; all I need to do was add the hair.

"Throw the girl's hair in, and she won't be able to sleep. Lack of sleep will cause her to be unable to perform her duty as a Guardian on Chinatown." I instructed and Hall tossed the hair in.

The recipe shone a mixture of ruby red and amethyst purple before burgundy smoke began to drift out the open window; I laughed evilly as the recipe bubbled the entire time.

"Sweet dreams, Akina Wolf, or should I say… sweet _nightmares_?"

* * *

><p>So, someone has made an appearance! Who is it? Find out next time!<p>

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter; my great-grandmother died in January and I had to go up to Ohio, in the freezing cold, to bury her and then I lost my memory stick for about 2 weeks. I've also been sick and been having family problems, so typing has kinda been a no-no for the past 4-5 weeks.

Anyway, please review and leave helpful comments and remember: **ANY AND ALL FLAMES SHALL BE FORCED DOWN KONG LI'S THROAT AFTER BEING MADE INTO A FORTUNE COOKIE WHICH WOULD TURN HIM INTO A MONKEY.**


	5. Nightmares, Confrontation, and Tragedy

Chapter five of "The Street Fighter!" Sorry for the slow updating; I had to go up north for a while; my 98 year old great-grandma died, so I had to put my stories on a USB stick but then I lost it for a few weeks before finally finding it while I was straightening up my room.

Tobey: Man, I'm hungry! Can we get on with it?

Sid: Tobey, do you remember what happened _last_ time you bothered her?

Tobey: Oh yeah; PLEASE DON'T DUCT TAPE ME AGAIN!

Tobey, you will get food in a second. Now, chill! Okay, let me see… I've had Sid, Sue, Tobey and Barney do the disclaimer… Excuse me, Mei Hua, but will you do the disclaimer?

Nana: Of course, but please call me Nana. *clears throat* Let me see… **ROSEWHIP889 DOES NOT OWN THREE DELIVERY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; NICKTOONS DOES. SHE ONLY OWNS ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT IS NOT IN THE SHOW.****  
><strong>Summary: Having no memory of her first 10 years of life with the exception of her name, almost 17 year-old Akina Wolf has tried to cope with it and the fact that she's adopted. Made fun of for the fact that she lost her memory, her hair and eye color and that her adopted parents are Asian and she's not, Akina has been in fights ever since. Kicked out of her last high school for fighting, her parents move her from her rural life in Richmond, Virginia, to Chinatown, California, in hope of a fresh start. Read and follow along as Akina tries to make a clean break only to be pulled into helping three certain teenagers in keeping Chinatown safe from Kong-Li while trying to avoid losing her heart to one of the trio. Story contains romance, comedy, drama, adventure, action, rated M for Mature language, sexual innuendoes. Story may contain POSSIBLE lemons later on and is eventual SidxOC.  
>"Talking"<br>Action  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

**Note-writing – Sid**

**Note-writing – Sue**

_**Note-writing – Tobey**_

_**Note-writing – Akina**_

* * *

><p>The Street Fighter<p>

Chapter Five: Nightmare, Confrontation and Tragedy

~STORY START~

~AKINA'S P.O.V. ~

~ENTER DREAM~

_It was dark. So dark that even if light was to shine, it wouldn't be able to illuminate anything._

_Laughter; I was surrounded by it. Spinning around, I looked around, trying to find the source._

"Who is it, who's there?"_ I called out, trying to keep my heart from jumping right out of my chest, and the laughter-the kind that you hear villains emit in movies-continued, coming behind, next to and in front._

_Suddenly, I could see eyes. Bright blue eyes, with no pupils; they were filled with malicious intent and I didn't like the fact that they seemed to be filled with lust, which was aimed at _me_._

_Taking several steps forever, I sought to get away from the eyes, but no avail; wherever I turned they, and another pair of chocolate brown eyes, filled with hate and cold fury, haunted me._

"Doesn't matter where you go, you'll _never_ be welcomed, freak. Do everyone a favor and return to whence you came."_ Hall's voice floated out of the dark ness and I covered my ears._

"No. No, I'm not hearing this."_ I whimpered, closing my eyes, but no avail; I still saw the eyes and I still heard the voices._

"Poor little Akina… no memory of her past or her real parents; what a shame. Too bad you'll never know what it's like to have a _real_ family!"_ The first voice hissed and I fell to my knees._

"Shut up. Please, just shut up."_ I moaned, rocking back and forth on my knees, as tears built up._

"Your so-called friends are lying to you; they don't care one iota about you. So just give it up, and disappear; no one will really miss you. Not even your poor dog, Tanya."_ Hall's voice taunted and I whimpered again; no. It wasn't true. It wasn't. It wasn't true!_

"Akina! Akina, wake up!"

_That voice. It sounded… familiar. Who do I know with that voice?_

"Akina, come on! Wake up, Akina!"

"Nana, she's not responding!" _A second voice calls me, a male by the sounds of it. Who are they and what do they want?_

"Move children. Oh, this is very bad, very bad indeed. This is the work of the Dai Gou Recipe*. It causes a person to become trapped in their worst fear and they can't escape." _An older woman… Who _are_ these people and what do they want?_

"How are they trapped?" _A fourth voice, and another male; what is it?_

"Their fear, or fears, manifest as a nightmare which they can't escape. The only way to safe a person is to destroy the source."

_The source… of what? They babble as if they know me. If only they knew who, or WHAT, I was, and then they wouldn't want anything to do with me. A research freak, an abomination, and a child not even her real parents want. Wait… real parents… did I even _have_ parents?_

"Kong Li must be behind it."

_Kong Li… the name… who is this Kong Li? The voices are unnecessary, so I tune them out. The two pairs of eyes won't quit staring at me; I wish they would stop. If only Sue, Sid and Tobey were here; they would probably know what to do. Wait… _

_Sue. A kind face of a girl appears, a girl with black hair, warm brown eyes and a white tank top; her smile is warm and inviting and she holds out a hand with a black wrist band._

_Tobey. A goofy yet kind boy face with black hair accompanied by a blaze of white in it and brown eyes appear; a goofy smile adorns his face. He stands next to the girl and he, too, holds out a hand with a black wrist band._

_Sid. A handsome boy, with black hair and warm brown eyes materializes. He holds out a hand that's attached to an arm covered by a black long-sleeve shirt and for some unknown reason… my heart beats rapidly and a small blush adorns my face; what could this mean?_

"Come on; let's get out of here. You don't belong in the darkness; you belong with me, Sue and Tobey."_ He said._

_I opened my eyes and looked at his hand; it looked inviting, as if they meant me no harm. Could they… could they help me? Could _he_ be the one to help keep me safe from the darkness, from the nightmares that plague me every time I close my eyes? Very slowly, I pulled my hands away from my ears and reached out. The minute my fingers touched his hand…_

"**NO! SHE IS **_**MINE**_**! YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!"**_ The evil voice rang out; all the handsome boy did was scoff._

"She _never_ belonged to you; she belongs to me and with Sue and Tobey. She belongs with people who actually care about her; _you_ are not one of them, just a figment of the shadows that dog her footsteps. I will protect her."_ As he said those last four words, a bright light flashed and he, along with the other two grasped my hand as the main boy, who I could tell was muscular, pulled me to my feet._ "It's time to wake up, Akina."

~END DREAM~

My eyes snapped open and I was stiff; what happened? I was curled up into a little ball and my face was wet; tears? Slowly uncurling myself, I sat up and removed the blanket covering my head; did that dream really happen? Or was I just going crazy, slowly? Just then, I heard footsteps outside and I stood up, only for my legs to buckle; what the fuck?

"I hope the children hurry up; if they don't, Akina's mind will be shredded by those nightmares!"

So the dream was the cause of a recipe? If that's the case… then I was the one targeted, and Sid, Sue and Tobey are out there, trying to find the one who did it. Sid… his face appeared in my mind's eye and I quickly shook my head; no. Quit that line of thinking; I've only known him a few days; not only no, but _hell_ no.

Pain stabbed behind my eyes and I instantly knew that the Dai Gou Recipe was still in effect, and it was trying to drag me back to sleep so that I could still be tortured by visions of being alone forever. My legs felt weak and my arms were heavy, but I pushed myself on. I opened the door and looked out into the hallway; no one was in sight. Straightening up, I braced myself against the wall and made my way downstairs. I walked into a kitchen, to see the boy with the hat stirring something on the stove. He looked up and froze, his jaw hanging open.

"I'm a friend of Sid, Sue and Tobey. Do you know where they went?" I asked and he nodded dumbly. "Will you please tell me?" He snapped his jaw shut and looked at some papers next to him.

"Um… they went out on deliveries." He said and I sighed; great, so I would have to track them on foot.

"All right. Thank you." I said and made my way outside, pretending that nothing was wrong.

I left the restaurant, thankfully without anyone getting mad or anything like that, I looked up at the sky; there was a full moon in the sky; how long had I been out? Taking a deep breath, I pushed back the weakness and the pain and looked around, only to stop when I saw tire tracks from bikes. Nodding grimly, I followed the marks. Just then, my phone went off and I paused. Pulling it out, I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Akina? How can that be? You should still be asleep!"_ It was Nana and I lifted my head.

"Yeah, I know, but… something pulled me out. Whatever it is, it's still trying to get me to go back to sleep, but I won't let it." I said, iron will ringing in my voice, and heard nothing, until she finally sighed.

"_You're on your way to help the other three, aren't you."_ It was a question in the form of a statement,

"Yes, I am. If this Kong Li has a beef with me, then he can tell me to my face. I mean, he wouldn't have a reason to do this. However, if he's using me just to get to Sid, Sue and Tobey, then he's going to pay." I said, pissed off, and heard silence.

"_They're by the bay, near an old cannery. If you need, there's an extra bike out in the alleyway."_ Nana finally said and I looked to my left and saw an old, but still usable, bike.

"Sweet. Thanks, Nana." I said, hung up and got the bike. Riding was hard, since the weakness in my limbs got worse and my eyesight began to blur.

After about10-15 minutes of pedaling I reached the bay, only to see Sid, Sue and Tobey lying on the ground on their sides, with a man with black hair, black clothes, an old brown robe and a red dragon staff standing over them with Michael Hall standing behind him. What shocked me the most, however, were the eyes and forehead of the man.

His eyes were bright blue, with no pupils, and they were just flat out evil. His forehead had veins of blue, the same color of his eyes, bulging out. Behind them, coming from an old building, I saw burgundy smoke rising out of one of the windows. However, what held my eyes was the fact that while Kong Li had his staff at Tobey's throat, Hall had twin swords pointed at both Sid and Sue's throat; I saw red.

"_**NO!"**_ I yelled, rode the bike straight over and as I jumped off of it, I barreled into the side of the old man, knocking him away from Tobey and back into Hall, who was forced away from the siblings. Standing up, I ignored the fact that my arms and legs were trembling and the fact that I couldn't see straight and glared at both of them. "Leave them alone! If you have a problem with me, then just come out and say it!" I snapped, fury rolling through me, and both the old man and Hall stood up, the latter glaring at me.

"Wolf! I'm surprised to see you awake. I take it you didn't like me little present?" Hall asked and I growled, tightening my fists.

"If you have something against me, then bring it to _me_! Do _not_ bring them into this, Hall!" I shouted, my fists shaking.

"Akina…" I heard Sue say but I wasn't paying any attention; my focus was on the two in front of me.

"Dude, she's _really_ pissed off!"

"Yeah, but how is she standing? I mean, her legs don't look all that steady to me!"

"Ah, so you must be Akina Wolf. How nice to meet you." The old man said and I glared at him.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me exactly what it is you hoped to gain by pissing me off." I said, while thinking, _'Promise be damned. Sorry Yuki, but I'm going to have to break that promise.'_

"What was I trying to gain? I was trying to take you out of the picture so that I can take down the infernal barrier around Chinatown and take over the world!" The man cried, and started laughing. That's when I saw a glowing piece of paper sticking out of his pocket and narrowed my eyes.

'_There! That must be the recipe!'_ I thought and then took a cocky stance, despite the fact that my legs were still trembling.

"Really? Well, I must say… you _failed!_" I exclaimed and Hall merely laughed.

"Failed? You can barely stand, and we've already defeated these three losers! Now, watch and learn so that you'll find out what happens when people befriend a freak like you." He said and took a step towards Sid.

My ears roared, my heart pounded and blood rushed through my body as I ran at Hall and knocked him back. He took a swipe at me with one of the swords and I dodged. He kept swiping at me until I finally ducked and he hit a telephone pole. Unfortunately for him, the blades became lodged in it, giving me the opportunity to kick him away from it.

Suddenly, I felt something collide with the back of my head, and I used the momentum to spin around and kick the feet out from underneath the old man. As he landed on the ground, Hall ran at me. I struggled to block his punches, but he was using kung fu, while I only knew street fighting; cheating bastard. The old man got back up and lunged at me and I had to dodge punches from them both; wasn't doing too good as my eyesight also liked to double from time to time. Right as the man raised his staff, I darted forward, using the last vestiges of my strength, and snatched the golden paper, tucking it into my bra as I was knocked away and landed on my chest and someone planted their foot on my back.

"I hope you're ready to say your good-byes, freak, because this is the last time you draw breath!" Hall shouted and as I watched him over my shoulder, I saw him lift a sword high into the air. Then, right as he brought it down, point first, something flew and smacked Hall's hand, knocking the sword away from me.

"Hey, Kong Li!" The old man-Kong Li-spun around.

I craned my head and saw that Sue, Sid and Tobey was holding a pot, filled with soup, that was bubbling; the source of my current problem. As I watched, they poured it out and added some kind of root to it which made the recipe disappear into wisps of smoke.

"No!" Kong Li snarled. The three of them ran over, and attacked, driving both Hall and Kong Li away, which allowed me to get up.

Since the recipe was gone, I felt better; the weakness and heaviness in my limbs disappeared, but I was still both sore and stiff. I stood by them and Sue looked over at me.

"Akina, you okay?" She asked and I nodded, my eyes never leaving Hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine, which is more than what I can say about those two." I said, narrowing my eyes, happy for the fact that I could now see straight.

"Glad to see that you're okay." Sid commented and I nodded.

"So that old man is Kong Li." I commented lightly and he glared before laughing.

"Dear child, you're in over your head. Why don't you forget about this and go home." He suggested and I growled deep in my throat.

"Not. Likely." I said and he sighed dramatically.

"That's too bad. I guess you can just say goodbye to your guardians." He said and Hall pulled out a small device. Pushing a button, I heard a whir and spun around, only to gasp and stagger back; Yuki and Kei, bound and gagged, were in a steel-bar cage, which was being held over the water by a crane. I looked over at Hall and could've sworn that I saw pity but that vanished when he smiled.

"Don't do it Michael, please." I pleaded; I received a smirk and then he pushed another button. Spinning around in time, I watched as the cage was dropped… right into the bay. _**"NO!"**_ I screamed and ran for the pier, vaguely aware of the fact that the other three were right behind me. When I reached the edge, I went to jump in, but was grabbed from behind by someone.

"No, don't do it!" It was Sid; I struggled to get free but he was stronger than me.

"No! Let me go, _let me go_! Yuki! Kei! _Yuki, Kei, no!_" I screamed and then collapsed to my knees; Sid wrapped his arms around me as my shoulders quaked uncontrollably and tears poured down my face. _"No! Damn you Kong Li! Yuki, Kei!"_ I continued to scream, not knowing that Tobey and Sue had called 911 and Nana.

I had screamed myself hoarse by the time the cops and ambulance pulled up; they were quickly followed by Nana. She ran over to us and stopped when she saw me on my hands and knees, tears soaking the wood as anguish wracked my frame; sure, I didn't love Yuki and Kei, but they raised me, took me in when no one else would; I owed them a lot, and now… now, I would never be able to repay them for their kindness.

"Akina…" Nana said, only to stop when I punched the pier.

"Dammit! Dammit all to hell! What did they do to deserve this? What did they do?" I screamed, my throat hoarse as the screams ripped themselves free and then I just collapsed, my throat too sore to continue screaming, and merely sobbed, my back leaning against Sid's chest.

"Let's go children; we have some preparations to make. Akina, you'll stay with us." She said.

Since all the strength had gone out of my limbs, I allowed myself to be dragged up to my feet and was helped back to Wu's Garden. The entire time, I merely stared ahead blankly, my tears spent. When we reached the restaurant, a giant man was behind the counter, wearing an apron and had some kind of afro.

"Oh, there you children are! You have deliveries, now get-what's going on?" He asked, finally seeing my tear-streaked face before landing on the grief-filled face of Nana. "Mother, what happened?"

"My old friends, Yuki and Kei Ichihara, are dead. They were killed when people kidnapped them, bound and gagged them, and then dropped them into the bay. Akina, their adoptive daughter, will be staying with us from now on." Nana said and I merely just stared at the floor; didn't matter where I stayed; they would wind up hurt because of me. So, with that thought in mind, I was led upstairs, took the same place I had slept in earlier, and fell into a feigned sleep, planning on leaving once everyone was asleep,

* * *

><p>Yes, I had to go and do that. Why? Because I'm <em>evil<em>, that's why! As evil as Kong Li? No. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Helpful reviews are welcomed; it helps me become a better writer and helps me keep the characters in character.

*I'm not sure if this is an actual recipe or not, but for the fanfic's sake, I made it up.


	6. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

HEY! Just to let you guys know, I am _**NOT **_dead; just haven't had any inspiration and I've also been going through a tough time; been having some family troubles. I still have NO internet at my house and don't expect it for a while, so updating WILL BE SLOW.

Anyway, I need some help from you guys! A while back, about a year or two ago, I read this AMAZING Merlin story (it's yaoi, just to let you know) about how Merlin and Arthur meet when Merlin saves Arthur's son-Mordred-from kidnappers. Merlin has 2 daughters by the same woman, Morgause, who left Merlin because he basically "tamed down after the twins were born." I can NOT, for the LIFE of me, remember the title OR who wrote it but I would EXTREMELY appreciate it if you guys would help me out.

Also, I am taking all but 5 of my stories down for re-vising. The 2 stories that are staying up are:  
>She's The Man<br>New Divide  
>Time Of Dying<br>The Street Fighter  
>The Last Emmortal<p>

Any inspiration for my stories will be appreciated!


End file.
